


Stroll

by Tricochet



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015), The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Au where they're all just normal people, Bonus cameos from some other characters, M/M, Winn & Cisco are neighbors
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-03
Updated: 2017-07-03
Packaged: 2018-11-22 17:25:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11384904
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tricochet/pseuds/Tricochet
Summary: Winn and Cisco like to watch joggers run the scenic route by their apartments - and sometimes do more than watch.





	Stroll

**Author's Note:**

> This was inspired by a prompt or another fic I saw somewhere. I'm not sure where but it's gold. Also, I should be working on my multichapter space explorer fic but I wrote this instead.

Winn does not run at all. He watches the joggers out his apartment window every morning and shuts the blinds. There's the one whose dedication he admires but technique of striding like a supervillain is less impressive. Sometimes two women walk by with their gorgeous dog. And then there's the blonde who bolts everywhere with several cups of coffee and her work. He watches an exhausted middle-aged man trying to keep up with his kids. The two boys in their twenties are running ahead and doubling back frequently just to show they can. The girl rolls her eyes and slows down for her father. Winn's neighbor Cisco sits outside and greets them. One of the boys kisses him on the cheek and runs. The other one high-fives him. Cisco goes back to doing whatever science stuff he does with a blush.

Winn sighs. Maybe he should sit outside more often, and a gorgeous man would run up to meet him.

The next morning, Winn sets up camp in a lawn chair next to Cisco's. Cisco smirks.

"Stealing my idea?"

Winn frowns, thinking about how Cisco's an engineer and might sue him over a patent.

"Relax," his neighbor says. "Long as you don't steal my boyfriend."

"Okay," Winn says, wondering if sitting outside looking pretty was how Cisco got a boyfriend.

Cisco's boyfriend comes by and introduces himself as Barry before kissing Cisco on the mouth this time before running back to his whooping brother. 

Winn smiles. "So all I have to do is sit here and a hot guy will kiss me?"

Cisco smirks. "Well, I did have to do some the work. I think my science degree helped seduce him." 

Winn starts replying but chokes as another man passes. Cisco smirks more as the man runs by.

"Go get him," he encourages Winn.

"Easy for you to say," Winn whines. He spots a glint of something falling to the sidewalk. "He dropped his phone!"

Winn swears and gets up from his chair and picks up the phone from the concrete. He hears Cisco's laughter as he runs after the man.

He keeps going in his chase, but the man doesn't hear him shouting through his headphones. _Who brings both a phone and another music player on a jog?_

The man is in good shape and Winn starts panting. If the man can keep up his current jogging speed, Winn won't be able to even keep him in sight for much longer. He pauses to breathe and thinks of another thing to do. He bends down and takes off his shoe.

Something hits James in the head. He rubs the sore spot and turns around with a prepared and alphabetized list of cuss words to unload. 

He forgets the list when he sees the nice-looking man he'd been subtly checking out on his way past hopping on one foot with a shoe missing and smiling guiltily. He looks sweet enough with brown hair but-

"You threw your shoe at me," James accuses him.

"Uh, yep, can I have that back?"

"Why?"

"Because I don't want to hop forever."

James glares.

"Oh, and you, uh, dropped your phone. Trade?"

James stares at the offered phone.

"Why did you throw your shoe at me?"

"Well, I saw your phone on the ground and I tried to run to catch up to you and I yelled but you didn't hear and I didn't have much time to think of anything else to do and I can't really run-"

"It's okay," James says, warning up to this cute stranger enough to offer him a drink from his water bottle, which the man chugs.

The man shakes the phone, waiting for James to take it. He shakes his head.

"Put your number in it first, if you want," James says, offering the shoe.

James checks when the man finally gives the phone back.

"Winn, huh?"

Winn smiles as James waves and starts running for the rest of his jog. He walks back slowly to the sight of Cisco on Winn's phone.

"Hey! That's mine!" Winn yells at him, both about his phone and the lawn chair he bought with his own money that Cisco is currently halfway on and halfway on his own.

"That didn't stop you from picking up this man's phone, and maybe the fellow himself."

"Move."

"Oooooh, you've got a text. 'Hey, this is James. Maybe you could buy me dinner to make up for the bruise on my skull?' Aw, this fellow even put a smiley face. How'd you get such a nice dude without even working for it?"

Winn tries to grab his phone back. Cisco glares at him and starts typing a reply.

"No!" Winn yells.

"Maybe you should come jogging here more often if you get a date every time," Cisco says as he types.

Winn wrestles his phone back and frowns. He can't think of anything better to say, so he just sends it.

"That's the plan," James sends back with a winky face.

Cisco smirks over his shoulder. "Told you I got game."

Winn texts James back in a hurry and starts preparing Cisco to help him pick out a shirt for the date.


End file.
